


Secret Identity

by sketchtastic



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Male Slash, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Sex, The poor boys, They need help to confess their feelings towards each other, Unnoticed PDA, batflash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchtastic/pseuds/sketchtastic
Summary: The league has decided to tell each other who they are outside of crime fighting. The bad things is is when you see someones face finally you can tell how hot they are. And when your friends start seeing that you feelings for each other they will bother you and try to set you up. Thanks to the Justice League happiness will once again be spread.





	1. Meeting to show faces

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce's thoughts will be bold and italicized.  
> Wally's thoughts will be italicized only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce's thoughts will start with BM  
> Flash's thoughts will start with F

He ran around Mirror Master causing a tornado to form around him. The villain rose in the sky before falling when the Flash stopped running. He screamed before hitting the ground and getting knocked out, Wally grabbed some rope and spun around Mirror Master, tying him up. The police should be on the way so he called up to the watch tower.

“Watchtower, one to beam up.” He phased out and as fast as he went he was on the transportation pad. Flash had just made his way to kitchen after a few conversations with various people, when his intercom sounded.

“Flash. Come to the meeting room.”

“Hey Bats, can I bring something to snack on? I just came back from a mission.” He was met with silence. “So is that a yes?”

“Fine but be fast.”

“Oh but of course babe.” (On the other line batman raised an eyebrow and tilted his head) Wally got a sub from one of the workers and raced to the meeting room. The other founders were already there, sitting and talking about a bunch of different things, all except Batman which is the norm for him. 

“So what’s up? Why’d we need a meeting?”

Superman stood up and put his hands on the table before speaking. “I have been thinking and I think it’s time we tell each other our secret identities. I don’t want to force this upon any of you and make you all uncomfortable, so I called this meeting to see if you all agree with me.” He stood for a few seconds before Wonder Woman nodded and agreed with his idea, soon everyone voiced theirs except for Flash and Batman. 

“Flash, Batman: What do you think?” J’onn turned and looked at them expectantly. Wally quickly swallowed the bite of food he had before answering.

“I think it’s a good idea, I get to finally see who else is a boring nobody off the clock.”

Batman shrugged hesitantly and motioned for Superman to show his secret identity first.

He took a pair of ordinary glasses and put them before tucking the strands of hair back. “Ordinary reporter for the Daily Planet, Clark Kent.” Everyone in the room laughed and Wonder Woman chuckled before asking, “A reporter?” Superman shrugged and laughed with the rest of them, “Most boring job i could find with little stress.”

Everyone new Green Lanterns identity, John Stewart. And since Wonder Woman, J'onn J’onzz, and Hawkgirl did not have secret identities they skipped over them. Everyone turned their attention to Flash, his eye covers expanded with his surprise and he fidgeted before pulling his cowl off. (BM: He’s surprisingly cute) 

“I present Wally West. Just a normal forensic scientist that works at the Central City Police Department.” He blushed and the color almost blended in with his small freckles and it had started to match his red hair after awhile. (BM: Red hair, green eyes, and freckles, also surprising) 

“Boring? You’re a forensic scientist! That is not boring, you help with crimes after they they’ve been committed to solve them.” John laughed loudly and clapped Wally’s back. The young man blushed even more and rubbed the back of his neck. He cleared his throat and waved his hand towards batman. “Anyway, why don’t we find out who the caped crusader is.”

Everyone turned towards batman who had previously sat with his arms crossed with his famous bat-glare, now sat rigid and his eye covers expanded to match his surprise. He slowly raised his hand to the cowl and pulled it off in one swift movement. His eyes were closed and when he opened them he met eyes with Wally. (F: I knew that he’d be handsome but, this handsome. his pitch black hair, his paler skin, and his blue eyes.) He looked around and everyone had a look of surprise. Without the cowl the calm and collected persona left a slightly scared man. Obviously they’ve all heard of Bruce Wayne, he was one of the most famous celebrities everywhere. He was scared that they would believe what they read, that he was a spoiled rich brat who could buy whatever he wanted (and often did), that he was some guy who didn’t care for the people of Gotham. Everything that he wasn’t. “Bruce Wayne. You-’ he took a quick breath, “You’ve heard of me.”

“Of course Bruce Wayne would be Batman! It makes sense, someone has to have a lot of money so they could afford all of the crazy gadgets you have.” Wally was the first to talk. Bruce turned towards him and stared before relaxing a bit. Everyone looked surprised but not.

The meeting ended shortly after with them all laughing about their identities, well most of them laughing. Bruce went back to his batman persona, Wally was upset about that. He had been hoping to see batman out of his shell. Maybe not as out as his rich persona, but at least his normal one. The boys with the cowls put them back on themselves and Superman took his glasses off.

They all left: Superman leaving with Wonder Woman and Batman, and Green Lantern leaving with Hawkgirl. J’onn leaned against wall outside the meeting room seemingly waiting for the Flash.

“Flash. Will you go through with your thoughts and tell Batman how you feel?” The martian was blunt and said it the moment Wally walked out of the room.

“What? What thoughts, i don’t know what thoughts you’re thinking of. They must have been Diana’s.” The speedster spoke quickly. (F: Gotta run Wally, gotta go before he realizes I’m lying.)

“Wally i can still hear you’re thoughts.”

Wally slumped and sighed comically. “Ok. Ok. Yeah i have a crush on the Batman. And no i don’t plan on telling him. He’s Bruce Wayne, he could have anyone why would he choose me?” The redhead ran away from the Martian and into his room. He leaned against his door and breathed deeply. He smelled himself for the first time since the mission and crinkled his nose. He went and made his way to his shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be mature (but short) so if you don't like it you can skip to chapter 3... when i post them


	2. Minor Masturbation By Wally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short but if you don't like reading this stuff skip to chapter 3

He stepped into the shower once it was steaming up the mirror. He lathered himself in soap and started to do what he did more often than not when he thought about batman's face, but this time he knows his face. He remembered his eyes which looked like ice, his hair that was somehow still neat, his cheekbones which all but popped out of his skin. He knew what bits and pieces of his body looked like, glimpses of skin through a torn suit or the occasional time when Batman had his torso part of his suit for the doctors. It hadn’t been too long since he last jerked off to the image of he and batman (F: Bruce) having sex. The face reveal must’ve triggered it.

He wrapped his hand around his penis and started jerking himself, his hand sped up and he leaned against the wall and wrapped his other around his nether regions and rubbed his entrance with a finger before sticking it in. He moaned and moved his finger, stretching himself. His hand on his dick sped up faster and he stuck another finger and began to finger himself. He moaned Bruce’s name and it felt dirtier then when he moaned out batman. He came over his hand and it was washed away in an instant, any evidence gone. He sighed contently and and went back to showering glad that he had that out of his system.


	3. Following the man to his room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally's thoughts begin with W  
> Bruce's begin with B

Bruce finally was able to head to his room. Clark and Diana had spent over 3 hours of his time trying to be social and talk to him, and even when Bruce tried to escape they pulled him back into the conversation. After that he had been called to Gotham to go to a party and show that Mr. Wayne wasn’t a loner shut it. The party ended as most do in that city, with an attempted robbery by a knowledgeable villain. That night it had been the Penguin, that greasy bird had tied him up and he had just barely been able to get out of the rope and change into his suit.

He had broken at least; 2 ribs, fractured his radius, and possibly dislocated his right shoulder. The Penguin had thrown him out of a window onto the pavement 20 feet below. He got a hooked end of an umbrella into his left arm and a sword from the same umbrella to his gut leaving him bleeding. The Penguin's henchmen had gotten a few good punches to his face and his body in general.

Bruce snuck his way into his room, refusing to say anything or stop at the medical center. The lights were too bright and he had dealt with worse by himself. The lights were starting to make him dizzy and the room began to spin. (Shit.) The bleeding bat turned and slowly made his way to the center; one hand on the wall, one on his right shoulder. After ten minutes of this he opened the door to the bright room. 

“Flash there is nothing wrong with you.”

“But Zatanna, my face felt hot and my stomach was queasy.”

“It’s called a crush! Not a disease.” She exclaimed before turning to the entrance. “Yes hello.”

She gasped loudly which drew Flash’s attention who jumped up. Bruce walked over to one of the empty beds and passed out on it.

The bat woke up to the bright lights and a constant high beep. He sat up and took in his surroundings; he was in the medical bay and he was the only one in there. He glanced around again and saw he missed a person sitting in the chair next to his bed. The person was in bright red. He was bouncing his leg very fast and kept acting like he was going to get up but never did. Batman sat up and started pulling out the IV’s in his arm, drawing Flash’s attention to him and got Dr Fate to float in. 

“Batman you should know by now, you should not be pulling them out. It ends with you being strapped or restrained.”

“I’m fine Fate. I’ll be sure to take a long time to rest.” Batman got up and began walking out.

“Bats. Stop you should be resting. I mean come on, you could reopen the wounds.” Flash shouted to him before going after him. (F: He always does this, does he not think we care? Or does he not care.” Flash caught up to him in a blink, those thoughts just as fast. 

Bruce only continued walking, not phased by his speedy shadow. Wally kept quiet and followed him hoping to figure out what he was going to do. It was a 10 minute walk of silence between the two, neither wanting to accidentally upset the other. The 10 minutes ended when Batman began punching in a code to a room that was in front of them.

“What room is that?” Wally didn’t bother looking at the room number, only wanting to hear Bruce talk. He noticed how tall Bruce was compared to him, now Wally isn’t short but Bruce had a few inches on him. Looking straight at him his eyes could only meet his lips. (F: Not a good thought. Not a good thought.)

“Mine.” Low, barely heard over the door opening. “You can come in, I’m only checking some things in Gotham.” Bruce walked in and made his way to the computer on the far wall. Wally held his breath as he walked in and looked around, it was just like he imagined. Empty. The only personals were: his super computer, spare bat suits, a few sets of clothes, an alarm clock.and surprisingly a stuffed bat. The Flash glanced at the Dark Knight and grabbed the stuffed animal. He took aim and lobbed it at the owner, hitting the computer screen, bouncing off and hitting Bruce in the chest.

“Yes. Nailed you.” Wally exclaimed and fell backward onto the bed. “Where did you get the cutie?”

Bruce chuckled and spoke over his shoulder, “I picked him up after he chased me from the Med-bay.”

Wally flushed and held himself up by his elbows. (W:Friendly jokes Wally, Batman doesn’t flirt.) “I meant the bat.” He nervously laughed at the end of that.

“Oh, Diana got me that for my birthday. She also found it cute.” He smiled fondly and turned back to the computer. (W:He’s attracted to girls, Diana specifically. Of course.) “Hey, if you were a murderous criminal who had a fascination with penguins, where would you hide.”

“Somewhere nice and cold I guess. Maybe at an ice cream parlor or whatever you have in that unhappy city.” 

Bruce pondered this before typing really fast. His eyes scanned the screen quickly as he searched and dismissed places. He finally stopped after a few minutes on two locations. ‘The Icy Duckling’ and ‘Polar Town’. Both looked cheesy but only one was inoperable at the moment. (B:Dammit, both are good and have key things that penguin could use.) He sighed in frustration and leaned back in the seat. Wally glanced over at him from his location on the bed, he had been occupying himself with his phone. 

The scarlet speedster walked over to the man and read the locations, the occupied one would be perfect if the Penguin could turn on the A/C. Bruce pushed his seat back so Wally could get a better view. (B:Better view for the both of us) 

As Wally stood pondering for a couple of seconds, Bruce stared at Wally’s ass and thought of what wanted to do. He licked his lips just as the younger turned to face him. His face was full of pride and happiness it cause Bruce to blush a little. (B:He looks so pure. He’s even cuter...shit.) The dark knight sat there watching as Wally buzzed a little before exclaiming his idea.

“It has to be ‘The Icy Duckling’; it’s bird themed, is cold, has a sewer entrance in the back, and has been blocked off from the roads.” He continued to buzz and when Bruce stood up, he hugged him. That was what shocked the bat the most, he had been hugged very few times in his life since his parents. It felt even weirder because Wally was buzzing as he hugged him. Bruce wrapped his arms around the young man.

“I’m proud of you Wally.” Wally beamed up at him and they stayed like that: Bruce looking down and Wally looking up, they were a mere 2 inches between their lips and both began to feel the tension between them. Wally swallowed the saliva building up as Bruce licked his lips again. Bruce started to lean forwards when the intercom for the room went off.

“Batman, Flash; you’re needed for the next mission. Report to the transporter immediately.” The two broke apart and Wally pointed to the door and then to himself indicating that he needed to change. Bruce smiled awkwardly and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extremely sorry for not posting in a long time. School sucks so much, I've been busy almost every night and needed to recover the other nights.


	4. Chapter 4: Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce's thoughts begin with (B: )  
> Wally's thoughts begin with either (F: ) or (W: )

The way to the transporter was understandably awkward. They walked close to each because they did like each other but both thought it was a fluke. At one point Batman’s hand brushed the Flash’s and they both reacted like it was shot with electricity. When the two men finally got to the place they were meant to go to they saw that John was there to greet them. 

“Hey Flash, Batman. Superman is at the sight already and will explain to us what is going on.”

Batman grunted as an understanding and walked over to the actual transporter. The brightly colored heros soon followed and they were beamed away. When they phased back they saw that it was somewhere in Metrocity. The Daily Planet?

“Woah. Look at how high we are.” Flash ran to the windowed walls and looked down. He couldn’t see the people and the cars were almost gone. Clouds were just barely over the windows and Wally felt like he could grab them.

“So where’s Superman?” Batman looked around and could not spot the kryptonian. “Is he in an office somewhere?” 

“I don’t know, we got a message from him saying that we needed to be as soon as possible. Did we beat him here?” Green Lantern responded and also looked around his ring began to glow.

Flash walked over to the two men just as the window shattered as tens of grappling hooks came in and hooked to the sides. The three men quickly whipped around to face the window when the first of them came up, he was an ordinary man but had a hate filled look on his face. More began to climb up when the Flash ran over and began pulling the grappling hooks free and letting them drop. Green Lantern quickly set up a net to catch the potentially dangerous people as they fell. The first man pulled out a knife and charged at Batman slashing the air as he went. A second ran towards the bat doing the samething and Bruce prepared himself and dodged the slashes before grabbing the arm of one and twisted it behind his back and handcuffing him to a desk in the room. The second person continued slashing and trying to stab him when Bruce caught the knife with his hand ripping it from his hand and punching the man. Flash couldn’t keep up with the amount of grappling hooks coming up so he stopped and looked down. 

“How are there so many?” He shouted and turned to where the other men were fighting with the people who were able to make it up.”GL, can you put a barrier on the windows?”

“Sure Flash can you...Flash!” John yelled and drew the attention of Batman. They watched as a grappling hook wrapped around Wally, one of the hooks going into his side, and dragged him down. Batman ran and jumped out the window. “Batman! What are you doing?” Green Lantern yelled as four of the guys swarmed him.

(W: Ow, ow,ow. I need to get this ou-it won’t get out! It won’t get out. The ground is coming oh god.)

(B: This was dumb. This was-worth it. I need to save him. Why hasn’t he gotten it out? What is he doing? Is that superman? Good he can help John. I have to help Wally.)

“Green Lantern? What are you doing here?” Superman flew into the building and shot through all of grappling hooks that were up already. “You didn’t call me to tell me.” 

“What do you me-" John was cut off by a punch to the face. "-an I got a call from you saying to come down. Whatever help me with these jerks.” 

Batman sped through the air and was quickly reaching Flash who was still trying to take the hook out. (B: I’m almost to him.)

“Flash,” Bruce yelled this trying to keep fear from his voice. “I’ve got you.” He grabbed Flash and quickly but carefully got the hook out of the younger one.  
“Batman. Oh my god, thank you I couldn’t get it out and the ground was coming and-.” Flash was less successful with keeping the fear from his voice, a small sob cutting off his speech. Bruce wrapped an arm around Wally’s waist and shot his own grappling hook up to the building, hoping that Superman will tell the difference between his and the supposed henchmen. The hook caught when they were within 13 feet from the ground, Bruce held tightly to both as his grappling hook quickly stopped lurching his arm pulling it out of place with a loud pop.

“Fuck.” Batman grunted under his breath and held onto Wally extremely hard as the grappling hook began to pull them up. (W: What was that pop, was that his shoulder. No it couldn’t be, he would've dro-pped us.)

“Uh, hey bats was that your shoulder?” 

“I’d rather not say” But the clenching of his jaw told Wally otherwise. But while he was looking at Bruce he saw how sharp his jaw was. And while he was looking at Bruce’s jaw, he realized how warm his body was and how safe he felt in his arms. He could allow himself to think these thoughts because the Batman had just saved him.

“That was the last one John.” Superman looked around before nodding to himself. 

“Did you see Batman and Flash while you were flying over?”

“No, they’re here too?”

“Yeah Flash got pulled out the window and Batman jumped out after him. I wasn’t able to see if they were safe because I was swarmed. Wait, there’s another grappling hook.” GL’s ring started to glow and Superman looked at the hook.

“Wait that’s Batman’s!” The men quickly went over to the window and saw the black and red blob zooming up. Batman and the Flash came up and Batman put Flash up on the floor before pulling himself up and grabbing his shoulder.

“Bats you need to go to the medbay.”

“What happened?”

“My arm popped out of its socket.” Batman grunted and his eye covers closed before he popped his arm back with a muffled shout.

“Batman!” “Dude!” “Batman.” He was met with a mixture of disappointment and surprise.

“Ok well thanks for the help guys, but one of you should make sure he actually goes to the medbay so he can find out how bad it is.” Superman looked between the two before ending on Wally. “You actually might be the best option for this.”

“Yeah ok seeya GL, Supes. Let’s go my hero.” Wally grabbed Bruce’s good arm and called up to the watchtower. “Hey J’onn, two to beam up.”

Bruce glared at Superman and then glanced down at the Flash as they fazed out. His gaze apparently softer while looking at him. They were back on the watchtower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I wasn't able to upload yesterday, my power cut out and i had to write an essay for my history class. I'm going to try and devise a schedule so those of you who like this won't have to wait a week or more.


	5. Hospital and a closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. School is getting in the way of a lot. But i wrote a slightly longer chapter for you all.

It was awkward walking to their next location again, both thought back to their almost kiss and how each other looked during the grapple up. Bruce’s arm hung limp and Wally walked hunched over clutching his side. Bruce wouldn’t admit it but he was still sore from the fight with the penguin only a day or two ago. 

“Zatanna, we’re back!” Wally exclaimed but cringed as he pulled his wound.

“Batman. Flash. Just find two beds I’ll get to you.”

Batman sat on a bed before saying, “Take care of Flash first. He was caught by a grappling hook, I haven’t been able to check how deep the wound is.” (B: Goddammit. It better not be bad. Oh god what if I hadn’t caught him. The suit worked great on keeping a grip on the grappling hook. If it hadn’t we both would be dead, Wally would be dead.) Bruce’s face had scrunched up with thought, he slowly rotated his shoulder grimacing all the while, his one eye slot closed and his mouth turned into a small grimace. 

Zatanna rushed over to Wally and pushed him onto the bed closest to Bruce and began to examine the wound. “It’s deep, that’s for sure. I’ll just have to stitch it and apply a little magic to it.” She sucked her teeth before pulling out a needle. She held her hand out for the scarlet speedsters arm who reluctantly gave it to her. 

“It’s just some anesthetics to numb your arm and waist. Did you even notice the arm gash? No. It’s not too bad, just a couple of stitches.” She took the needle out before injecting another high dosage into his waist around the large, bleeding gash. Wally felt the familiar pain of the medicine before that and the rest of the area went numb. He watched as she walked over to a nearby counter and grabbed the needle, forceps, and thread.

She came back and began the tedious and meticulous task of stitching his wounds. Bruce watched this with no expression. (B: Good. He’s fine, nothing to bad. I didn’t notice the arm either, how could i not notice.)

“I have to go to my room and continue my search.” Batman began to stand when 3 chains wrapped around him and pulled him to the hospital bed. He struggled a bit before pressing against the stitched up wounds from the Penguin. “Fuck.” He groaned quietly and stopped fighting against Zatanna’s magic.

“Come on bats why don’t you like admitting you are in pain and need help?” Wally ended that with a groan as the stitch hit a non numbed part of the wound. “The anesthesia is wearing off.”

Zatanna mumbled something about almost being done and waved him off.

“Because i can deal with the pain.” Bruce starred at the ceiling. “Everyone else has to deal with their own wounds. They can deal with a lot more than me so they need more medical attention because we all throw ourselves into the damage to protect the rest. I am not made of steel, i don’t have a heal factor, and i don’t have magic to quickly heal myself. What i do have is medical knowledge and a stubborn spirit. I deal with my own wounds so i can continue to be helpful without taking up someone else s time.” He hadn’t admitted his thoughts and insecurities to anyone. And now Zatanna and his crush know. (B: Way to show your real self. A weak scared boy playing the role of a superhero.)

“Bruce.” Wally didn’t know what to say. He had gone through superhero anxieties, he didn’t think there was a hero who didn’t.

“Flash your all good now. You can leave whenever.” Zatanna got up and made her way to Batman. “Ok, so what’s up with you. Stitches sore and achy? Shoulder still hurting from popping it out?” Flash didn’t want to leave yet so he stayed sat on the bed.

Bruce nodded. She nodded back and called the chains back, she then told him to take the suit off so she could check the stitchings for tears. Bruce obliged and took a very short time to remove his upper suit leaving his chest, arms, and back bare while his cowl and pants stayed. Zatanna cleared her throat and he removed the cowl. Bruce sat with three stitches above his left eye, scars scattered across his chest and arms, and large bloody cloth coverings on his arm and gut. The Flash was stunned.

“I knew you tore those stitches. The brow stitches seem fine though. OK time to do this again.” She began to re-stitch his wounds after cleaning and she healed his shoulder despite his threats not to. It was an hour before she was finished and Flash had stayed with them talking to Bruce to keep him distracted from the needle entering and leaving his body. Bruce’s face never wavered from its neutral expression and he kept eye contact with Wally.

Wally tried to keep eye contact with Bruce but he kept glancing across his chest and his arms and all over his face taking in everything. Knowing someone's’ secret identity really had its perks. Bruce noticed the glances, how could he not---the eye slots moved with the younger eyes. Bruce felt his heart flutter and tried to dismiss it, I mean the kid was only looking at his scars and that’s all.

“Ok Batman you are good. No more bleeding and no more almost relocated shoulder. Would you like a sucker with this visit?” Zatanna held a bat sucker out to the man who responded with a small chuckle and he shook his head.

“Can i take that one then? What flavor is it?” Wally bounced with excitement over the sweet.

“Bat flavor.” She paused. “Nah it’s black raspberry.” She handed it over to him and stared at him before moving her eyes sharply towards Bruce, he was putting his suit back on. She mouthed ‘Tell him.’ A streak was suddenly around his head as he shook his head no.

Wally turned and started to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The touch startled him and he spun around in mid jump. Bruce looked down at him in surprise and humor. He moved his head as a follow me signal and walked down the hall. The Flash turned back to Zatanna and then followed his crush. He caught up to Batman and walked beside him leaning foreword so his head was just ahead of the two of them. Bruce raised his eyebrow and looked at the younger man. He grabbed his shoulder and turned into a cleaning closet. Bruce making it so that his back was to the door and Wally was towards the back of the small room.

Bruce took a deep breath in. That worried Wally, that meant the bat was nervous and the bat was never nervous. He let go of the breath and looked at Wally.

“You like me? And not just as a friend or coworker. As in ‘Hey want to date?’” Wally froze more than what he already was. “Wally?”

His brain was melting, what would he say. “Who told you that?”

“J’onn. He only told me while i was putting the suit back on.” Bruce’s head was tilted and he was a step closer to Wally.

“I mean I wouldn't say i don’t like you.” He was sweating under his suit. He felt Bruce’s gaze through the mask, he wished he could see emotion in his eyes. He wanted to see if the bat liked him back.

“Wally. Listen I- I like you, a lot. I was told you liked me so i thought i’d see if you did in person but i guess J’onn was wrong.” The man turned to the door and opened it.

“Bruce! Wait.” Now it was Wally’s turn to take a deep breath. “I do like you, I really like you. I didn’t tell you because I thought you didn’t like me back, and then when i saw you were Bruce Wayne I thought I’d have even less of a chance and-”

He was cut off. Lips on lips, the cliche move to shut a crush/date up from babbling about self doubt. The lips on his were rough and soft, warm and cold, pressured but just barely touching, complete opposites but it felt amazing. Wally raised his arms and put them on the taller man’s shoulders, he felt hands grab his hips. He felt himself being pulled against Bruce and wrapped his arms around the hard suit. Wally felt a tongue on his lips and opened his mouth to accept the oncoming passion.


End file.
